Let the Games Begin
by Throwawayladybug
Summary: Louis is a student who transferred to Dupont High School a couple of months before Adrien. When Alya seeks his help on Adrien and Marinette's date at the arcade, he finds himself accepting in hopes of finally bringing the love birds together and getting closer to his friends as well. What will happen as an unexpected guest ruins his plans? OCxMarinette and AdrienXMarinette/Kagami
1. Arcade

Are you Here for Me?

From point of view of new student Louis. Shy and quiet but seeks to help others by working behind the scenes. In times of danger, prefers to wait and think before acting. Talented at strategy and puzzle games.

It started off simple enough. I had been asked by Alya to "support" Marinette on her time with Adrian at the arcade. Sounds simple enough, right? A chance to chill at the arcade for the day with some of coolest kids in class. Everyone knew how much Marinette cared/obsessed about Adrien and this was my chance to help. Everyone knew about the crush, except Adrien. I don't understand how he couldn't see it, Marinette, the smartest, kindest most beau- errr brave girl in class is completely swooned by him. Adrien is cool, he is amazing at fencing, piano and is even a model. It's no wonder why everyone always ships them, but dang is he dense.

I arrived at the arcade a bit later than intended, on purpose hoping the love birds had already broken the ice ;). Instead I found something else. I quickly learned the real reason Alya asked me to "help" on this outing. I immediately realized my work was cut out for me as I saw Marinette and Adrien cute on the bench. At least it would be cute if there wasn't someone between them. Kagami, another girl Adrien didn't know was head over heels for him. Adrien is innocently sitting there as Kagami is intruding on his space, trying to make her intentions even more blatantly clear to the poor guy. Beside them was Marinette with her hair down and in a lovely pink dress, obviously not to improve her gaming. I quickly woke up from my train of thought as I realized how sad Marinette was looking with Kagami trying to play love birds with Adrien.

Louis: "Hey guys, hope I didn't make you guys wait long."

Adrien: "Not at all, we just got here, Kagami and I were just discussing some new fencing moves we're learning."

Kagami: "Yes, Adrien has talent, but talent will only take you so far without more practice" she says while booping his nose. This results in a slight blush from Adrien and an even worse saddened expression from Marinette.

Louis: "Well I hope your fencing has improved your gaming because I'm in the mood to win" I try saying to distract from the awkward flirting.

Adrien: "Of course, I just hope for your sake that we play co-op games."

Kagami: "If you and I are on a team Adrien, there is no stopping us."

Kagami immediately follows up this declaration by dragging Adrien into the Arcade. I look over to see Marinette, in an even tighter ball than before. I could hear her muttering to herself, "yeah they really are a perfect team, I don't even know why I came." Dang this girl is good at sinking this ship, I can see why Alya sent help. I just wish she sent someone more adept at these situations like Luka or Max, heck even Chloe might have been better help than me. I looked over again to the remains of Marinette. Maybe I should take her somewhere else… No, I told Alya that I'd help Marinette and I don't break my word with friends. I approached Marinette and quietly sat down next to her and waited until she turned my direction.

Marinette: "I'm sorry you got dragged into this Louis, we haven't even started and its already a disaster."

Louise: "Nonsense Marinette, this battle isn't over yet. Don't give up. Besides I still haven't used my secret weapon." I then grab her hand and lead her inside.

Marinette: "Secret weapon?"

Pretending not to hear I merely lead her inside to the waiting battlefield.

Round 1

In the game of love, most of the time it is a simple scroller game. Chasing your target repeatedly in hopes of spending enough time so that they can get to know you well enough to like you back. Most of the time it works, especially with people as amazing as Marinette. Unfortunately, her target was Adrien Agreste. Instead of a race to clear the game, it is like a hardcore war game, full of people who have superior weapons and those who simply lack the same integrity you do. With Marinette, she is at a huge disadvantage. Not only will she not lie or cheat like Chloe or Lila, but her shyness makes any time with Adrien more difficult than people like Kagami who just act without fear. The question is, how do I overcome the gap between them. I stare into the arcade and observe the games. I weigh my options and try to think of which game could be the catalyst to finally bring the love birds together. Of course, I have to be mindful of which lovebirds…

Kagami: "Look Adrien, this game is two player and we can play against other two player teams. You and I can play against Marinette and Louis."

Adrien: "Sure looks like fu-"

Louis/Marinette: "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

We both look at each other for a moment, both embarrassed by our sudden outburst.

Louis: *coughs* "What I mean is that game has a long line, we should try to play the games with no lines first"

Marinette: "Right, we wouldn't want to spend all day waiting for one game. Right? Did I mention the line is long?"

Adrien: "I guess you're right, what do you recommend instead Marinette?"

Marinette begins looking crazy eyed as she is not able to handle Adrien's direct question. "Um, um, how about one I can see you; I mean be you, I mean…"

Louis: "I think what Marinette is saying is that we should play a game that Adrien wants to play since this is his first trip to the arcade with friends."

Adrien: "Really, that's really sweet. I'm glad I have such good friends."

Oh no, he said it, again. I look over at Marinette as she looks defeated at Adrien's loaded words. Darn, how am I supposed to do this?

Adrien: "In all honesty, I've played most of the single player games at home. My father doesn't let me out much, but he makes sure I can play the fun games, the ones you don't need friends for at least."

I could see Adrien's face shift slightly as he said that. Even though he's apart of the most isolated childhood ever, he is almost always smiling. It's strength like that, that made me agree today, I doubt I could smile at all if I hadn't met everyone in class last year or without my family letting me out into the world to explore. I was not the only one to notice the shift in tension, but unfortunately Kagami was the first to act again.

Kagami: "How about we play all the multiplayer games here today, we can check out the single player ones another day if we run out of time."

Adrien smiled as they walked to find the first multiplayer game they could with a reasonable line. Once again, I was left alone with Marinette and her softened expression.

Marinette: "Kagami is right, today should be about Adrien and making him happy and who is better at doing that than her."

There was an awkward silence, the entire arcade became silent to me. What am I supposed to do? How can I help her, just as she has helped so many others, family, friends, strangers, even Chloe at times? She needs a win, she deserves a win, but how? What can I say so that her expression can go back to the usual cheerful smile I'm used to?  
I wish I knew.

Adrien: "Marinette, Louis, hurry up, we've found a game we can all play in teams."

Kagami: "It'll be Adrien and I against you two, prepare yourselves."

In this battlefield of love, round 1, goes to Kagami. But…

Louis: "Coming. Let's go Marinette, we've only just begun, there's a long way ahead of us."

Marinette: "You're right Louis, let's give it our all."

That's right, Marinette still hasn't given up on Adrien, so I won't give up on Marinette. I promise, I'll find a way to make it work.

Round 2

The 'game' Kagami and Adrien were referring to was a shooting game, with pretty simple rules. Both teams try to kill as many aliens as possible and the team with the most wins. Thankfully, it wasn't anything dangerous in the romantic department minus Kagami 'needing' a one-on-one lesson from Adrien on how to use the weapon. It was a close game, but Marinette with or without a dress is still better than all the students at our school, maybe even world. We won and Adrien decided to let us pick the next game. Marinette looked around trying to figure out which game would get her closer to Adrien. I glance around myself, Pac-Man, no, skeeball, no, air hockey, still no. Marinette picks a motorbike racing game. I can't say it was a bad move since it was a 4-way free for all, but it doesn't help Marinette at all. I think she just wanted to see Adrien on a motorcycle considering how much she was drooling beside me. Unfortunately, her drooling left the bike beside Adrien open for Kagami resulting in Marinette's stares turning into scowls at Kagami. I awkwardly sat on the end next to Marinette hoping to end the race as quickly as possible. As soon as the game started, I could tell the ladies were not planning on racing but fighting to the death on their bikes. I'd never seen such violence in a racing game as the two seemed determined to crash into each other or run the other off the road. Needless to say, this lead to Adrien and I racing without much concern for the others. I found myself in first as we ended the race. Continuing Adrien's idea of winners picking the game, I looked around and tried to figure out which game would be best. That's when I saw it, an answer to the problems I'd been encountering. I thought the answer to the game would be stop Kagami from getting close to Adrien so that Marinette can try instead. But I forgot, that even without Kagami, Marinette never made any real "moves." She'd always back off or the plan would go astray, however, I figured it out. The answer is not to make a space around Adrien, but to prevent space around Adrien. If Marinette can't force herself to get close to him, the game will do it for her. That way it'll be a fair fight one on one between Kagami and Marinette without any interruption. I'm sure that way Adrien will see Marionette for the person everyone loves.

Louis: "How about instead of a game, we do a panic room instead?"

The others agreed, although a bit reluctantly, and we quickly made our ways inside to begin our game.

Even now, I'm not sure if it was the greatest idea, or the worst…

Panic Room

It'd been forever since I tried one of these. When I first started, they were always so fun to figure out, puzzle rooms I always called them. Puzzles. I may not be as good at video games as Max, or as good at music as Adrien or Luka, but puzzles were my thing. Each piece has a place, a reason, a niche. I'm envious. Panic rooms are a big puzzle if you think about it. Each part of the room is meant to be, each piece of furniture, each prop, everything. Going in, the plan was simple, feign ignorance and let the others do all the work. I know these three and the only one who should be able to figure out this room is Marinette. Sounded simple, right?

We found ourselves in a dark room, tied together by rope by the workers. We were all waiting when I heard Adrien whisper with a shaky voice.

Adrien: "Um guys, I'm not sure if it's the best time to mention this, but I get really claustrophobic."

I could tell by his tone, that I'd made a terrible mistake. A panic room may be the perfect spot for a girl like Marinette, but a guy like Adrien can't last more than a few minutes in one. I quickly realized that my mistake didn't just not help Marinette but was putting Adrien through one of his worst fears.

Kagami: "Adrien, if you get claustrophobic, why didn't you tell us, we could have picked something else."

Adrien: "I know, but Louis seemed so excited to play and I didn't want it to get in the way."

Marinette: "Don't worry Adrien, I'll get us out in a jiffy, and we'll ask the workers to let you out."

Marinette began wiggling desperately to try to get us out of jam we were in. I was still stuck in thought, trying to figure out how I could have made such a mistake.

Marinette: "Louis are you ok?"

Louis: "Yeah, of course, just trying to break these ropes."

Marinette: "It might help if you use your brain instead of those spaghetti arms. Don't forget, you're no Max." She followed up her sly comment with a slight laugh.

Yeah, she's right, time to break these ropes. I looked around the room, even in the darkness, there are still shapes I can make out. A chair, table, lamp, a flowerpot maybe. Then I saw what I was looking for, just in reach I grabbed some scissors and cut off the ropes before turning on the lamp I saw.

Adrien: "Wow Louis, that was pretty impressive. I don't know many people who could handle being tied up in the dark so well."

I sheepishly smiled at the compliment.

Louis: "It's fine, I had to do something. Afterall it was my mistake that caused this mess. Now let's find a worker so that you can get out of here."

I looked around, the room. It was pretty normal, too normal. The panic rooms I did before had so many colors and gimmicks to distract the attention of those stuck inside. Instead, this one was so mundane that nothing stood out as a clue. I was impressed, even I might have trouble at this if I let my guard down, but now was no time to be impressed.

Marinette: "Excuse us, can anyone hear me, my friend here is afraid of close spaces please let him out!"

Kagami: "She's right, please let Adrien out immediately, we'll gladly forfeit to end his suffering."

Still no reply from staff. Adrien meekly replied that he was fine but turning the lights on only showed him how much smaller the room was. It was barely bigger than a normal bedroom. Compared to Adrien's room at home, this seemed like a dog house to a chihuahua.

Suddenly, a small tv turned on in the middle of the room. On the screen was a man in his early thirties wearing green tinted glasses, a fancy green suite, and a flamboyant smile.

?: "Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the delay, but I am Riddle Master, lord of games and riddles. There is only one way to escape my trap, solve my riddles to find the key out or fail to do so for a whole hour. Now-

Kagami: "Yes, 'Riddle Master' was it? I'm sorry but we quit. Adrien here is not feeling well and needs to rest in a more open spot."

Riddle Master's smile disappeared immediately.

Riddle Master: "Quit? Quit? There are no quits here. You win or lose, but you can't just 'quit' before the game has even begun."

Marinette: "I'm sorry sir, but like she said, our friend here is- "

Riddle Master: "NO! NO QUITS! Let the games begin. You must answer my riddles to find the clues to your key. It can be anywhere in this room. You cannot receive any outside help, nor can you needlessly destroy the room. Are you ready?"

I began looking around the room and at the other's reactions.

Marinette: "We'll do it, anything to save Adrien."

Adrien: "Marinette?"

Yes! I knew Marinette could do it. When the pressure is on, she sheds her shy exterior to show her amazing confident side. Maybe this wasn't a complete failure.

Riddle Master: "Good, now, let the games begin! You're first riddle refers to an object in the room.** '**I have three letters. Cut one off and I become stronger. Cut two off and I become ten. What am I?'**"**

Kagami was busy helping Adrien remain calm while Marinette began thinking. I looked around the room, the lamp, chairs we were strapped to, some pillows, pocket change, a couch with cushions. All these things were so at place. In all honesty, I wasn't thinking of the riddle, I was thinking about something else. Some panic rooms make it so that the exit needs something obtained from each riddle or clue, like numbers to a combination. For those types, the rules are straightforward on how to get out quickly. The fact that a singular key makes this game different. I was almost done thinking when Marinette pulled me aside.

Marinette: "Louis, I'm sorry but I need your help for this, I think I've almost figured it out, but I need your help. Ten can refer to digits, the word ten but or other words for ten, but with only three letters I think the version they are referring to is the roman numerical, X."

So smart, I'm impressed it took her so little time to figure that out, but now was not time worry about that. Adrien was looking worse and worse even with Kagami trying to keep him calm. There was only a broken clock in the room, so it was probably meant to make us panic and think we had less time. For Adrien, it made it seem like there was no end in sight. It didn't help that the Riddle Master had 'forgotten' to mention how many riddles we needed to solve before leaving. There was only one way to guarantee Adrien's escape before he panicked. Luckily, I had figured it out by then.

Marinette: "Louis, Louis, LOUIS!"

She yelled in my face. Too close.

Louis: "Yes, wait what?"

Marinette: "Louis, please take this seriously, Adrien really needs to get out of here."

I looked down as she told me I wasn't being serious.

Louis: "I know, that's why I figured it out. Let's get out of here."

Marinette became shocked for a second before regaining her composure.

Marinette: "Oh sure you have, what is the answer to the riddle?"

Louis: "The riddle? No, I wasn't listening, I mean I know where the key is."  
Again, she looked shocked.

Marinette: "So, you're telling me that you figured out, not the riddle but the location of the key, by only looking at furniture and not even moving anything?"

Louis: "Of course not. Riddle Master already gave us the answer. Here let me show you."

I quickly got to work, and we found ourselves outside. Adrien finally had some color back in his cheeks as Kagami continuously rubbed his back.

Adrien: "That was amazing Louis, how did you do it? I've never someone figure out a puzzle like that before."  
Louis: "It was nothing, I've had some practice is all."

Kagami: "I'd thank you but considering it was your fault in the first place that Adrien went through that, let's just call it even."

Adrien: "Hey Kagami, that's not fair, no one made me go in there. It's my own fault for not telling you sooner."

Although her words stung, she was right, it was my fault.

Louis: "No, she's right, I'm sorry Adrien. I do remember you mentioning your claustrophobia during an akuma attack, but I forgot."

Adrien: "Like I said, it's nothing, besides I got to see those sweet skills of yours, I haven't seen skills like that since Ladybug and her lucky charm.

I blushed at the praise. Compared to what Ladybug did with her charms, what I had done was nothing. I looked over to find Marinette trying to say something, only to be interrupted before she began.

Riddle Master: "Where are they?! Where are those kids that cheated!?"  
It was the man from the TV in the flesh, and his usual smile was replaced with a fuming frown. He found us and began shouting that we cheated.

Riddle Master: "I don't know how you did it, but you cheated. No one has ever figured out that room, and yet you did it without even answering the first clue, that must mean you cheated."

Kagami: "We would never cheat. I am insulted you'd even consider it. Where is your proof?"

Adrien: "She's right sir, we didn't cheat. Aren't there cameras?"

Riddle Master: Scowled as he confirmed he knew we didn't cheat. "Then it was a fluke, that's the only way. You got lucky."

Marinette: "No, really, Louis here figured out the whole thing by just looking around the room and using what we knew."

Riddle Master: "What you knew, the only thing I gave was the first riddle, how could you have done everything with just that?"

Marinette: "Just ask Louis yourself."

I was thinking about what to do next for the arcade day when I heard my name.

Louis: "What? What's going on?"

Riddle Master: "This? This airhead figured out my masterpiece in mere minutes?"

Marinette: "He's not an airhead. He's actually really smart."

I blushed at the compliment and sought escape.

Louis: "What does it matter, we won, let's just go, I think the air hockey table is open?"

Riddle Master did not like my attempt to flee at all.

Riddle Master: "'What does it matter?!' It completely matters. I spent months on that room, it was supposed to be impossible and you just skipped everything and picked a cheap way to escape. I demand that you tell me."

I saw the passion in his eyes, I knew he was determined to get an answer, so I gave him the truth.

Louis: "You gave us the answer. From the very start, there was dozens of clues to the keys location."

Riddle Master: "What clues? There were no riddles."

Louis: "Everything in the room is a clue. The greatest strength of a panic room is that anything can be a riddle. The greatest weakness is therefore that everything is." Riddle Master's eyes widened at my response. "If you know why something is in the room, there is no reason to expect it, but if the reason is unknown, then that must be important to the game."

Riddle Master: "But that could mean anything, the importance of the room? You're making this up."

Louis: "Just look at the riddle you gave us. Marinette already figured out that the ten referred to X, so the original word refers to something with an X in it. If you think of 3 letter words with different words by removing a let the answer is obvious, especially if you looked at the furniture. Why would there be cushions with designs on them, specifically animals. I noticed that one of the pillows had a fox on it, which forms the word 'ox' if you remove the f, a stronger animal. That is an example of what I was looking for."

Riddle Master: "Even so, how could you have picked from future riddles and the location of the key."

Louis: "That was a bit more difficult. The plainness of the room made things difficult, but there were a couple parts I noticed that didn't seem right. For starters, the pocket change, why would there be money in a room except to appear discarded. Afterall, anyone could leave a quarter, but there was nothing like a vending machine to use loose change on. The TV was the answer. Most of the room was more modern, the furniture, colors, clock, everything. But the TV was older, like in the 60s. Why?"

Riddle Master: "That could still mean anything, from what you did there was no way you could have put so many pieces together like that."

Louis: "The rest came from what you said. Like I said, panic rooms are careful as to what they put and say for the room. You said that we couldn't 'needlessly destroy the room.' Therefore, I knew there was something we needed to destroy. Using that and the age-old trick of the answer being right under your nose the whole time. I realized the purpose of the coins were to twist, not pay. So, I looked around and realized the only reason that the TV was old was so that it would have easily accessible screws. I untwisted the ones on the TV to find a key inside the TV, the key to our escape."

I finished my long-winded explanation to find everyone entranced by the story, except for Riddle Master. Riddle Master was still very angry.

Riddle Master: "Why you? I swear, you cheated, and I refuse to accept this."

Marinette: "Mister, we've already explained ourselves, Louis used logic to overcome your room nothing against the rules."  
Kagami: "Marinette is right. Besides, it's not our fault that you gave us the answer so easily. You should just make your riddles harder next time, maybe then they'll be a challenge."

Riddle Master stormed off at Kagami's statement. Adrien was finally back to full strength and was raring to go as well.

Adrien: "Are you guys ready to play some more games?"

Kagami: "Of course, let's race to the air hockey table."

Marinette: "Let's go I call red team."

They all began running off as I was stuck in thought again. I was woken up by Marinette.

Marinette: "Hey Louis, that was really cool what you did. I had never seen anything like that before."

She wanted to say more but was pulled by her lack of Adrien at her side. I caught myself smiling after she left, before realizing I had temporarily forgotten the mission of the day and running off. Little did we know a lone black butterfly had arrived to play some games as well.


	2. Update

My apologies, I was away from my computer for Christmas so I was unable to type the next chapter for the story. That's the bad news, the good news is that I wrote the next couple of chapters in my notebook, I can't wait for it all to be typed up so that I can see how it is lol. I have finished the Riddle Master arc and am moving onto the next one soon. I'm also going to add a prequel chapter to explain why Louis acts the way he does in the new chapters. Still unsure of who will end up with who but I'll probably make moments for all, except for Lukanette, sorry. I'll start typing up and uploading chapters this week so I should have 4 or more chapters by next week, trust me I filled up my journal with this. Thanks for your patience and let me know what y'all think :).


	3. The Return of Riddle Master

Marinette was looking for the rest of the group but was only able to see Adrien, he seemed saddened over something. Marinette slowly approached, running through the possibilities of what to say or what could happen. Before she could attempt a greeting, Adrien noticed her and waved her over. "Hi Marinette," he said with his usual smile. "H-hi Adrien, where did Kagami go?" Marinette asked. His expression saddened again, "her mother just came to pick her up. Apparently, she had used all her free time for the week." "What about you, is your bodyguard almost here as well" Marinette curiously asked. "Funny story, I just called him and apparently he got towed again, so he's going to be another hour at least." "Don't worry," Marinette stated, "we can still have a lot of fun even if Kagami isn't here, we can still have fun." "You're right," Adrien said his smile returning. Marinette's mind began racing even faster than before, had this just turned into a date? Her and Adrien alone in the arcade without Kagami and Lou-. 'That's right, where is Louis,' Marinette began looking around the arcade unable to see him anywhere. 'That's weird, I thought he was right behind me.' "What's wrong Marinette, where's Louis," Adrien asked. "He, he went to the bathroom, he said not to wait up and play some games without him," Marinette felt bad about lying, but she couldn't throw such an opportunity away. She was sure that Louis would catch up with them one way or another. What would be the harm in playing a game or two? The two then began making their way to some more games.

Louis was closer than expected. He saw Marinette approach Adrien alone and realized such a thing might happen. 'Looks like today isn't a complete failure' Louis thought to himself. Hoping not to be noticed, he began making his way to another part of the arcade to give the love birds some privacy. He was backing away when he accidently stepped into someone, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Louis said apologetically. "It's alright, this actually works out nicely… Louis." Louis immediately recognized the source of the voice, he slowly turned his head to see the face of Riddle Master, but he looked different. His skin was now a dark grey and his suit, now a more sinister green, had multiple edges jutting out in the form of question marks. His glasses and hat were more flamboyant than before as well. The only thing remaining was his usual wide smile and cane. "Riddle Master?" Louis asked hesitantly, "Incorrect, not a good start to my contestant. I am King Question and I am here to offer you and your friends a once in a lifetime opportunity," his smile distorted as he mentioned 'once in a lifetime.' King Question looked around "where are those kids anyway?" "They already left to go home," Louis lied, not wanting to put them in danger. King Question looked at Louis skeptically, "I don't believe you, but don't worry, they'll join shortly." Louis knew he wasn't getting away easily, "what is this 'opportunity?'" King Question's smile widened "I'm so glad you asked. This opportunity is a game, relatively simple but it won't be easy. You'll be given a series of riddles and your job is to solve them, simple right?" Louis let loose an internal sigh, he should have figured it'd be more puzzles, "what happens if I get the riddles right?" "You survive and move on to the next riddle," "and if I'm wrong?" King Question's smile grew even wider, "I'm sure that's a riddle even you can solve."

Louis grimaced as he realized how much was at stake, but what choice did he have? "Well, what are you waiting for, give me the first question." "Question?" King Question cocked his head to the side, "I never said anything about simple questions." King Question proceeded to pull out a cane and stamp it into the ground with a loud thud. A bright white light enveloped the arcade and when it disappeared, Louis was gone, without a trace.

Marinette and Adrien were having fun elsewhere in the arcade. They had already been through a handful of games, everything from shooting games to dancing ones. Adrien was enjoying the evening, but Marinette was melting on the inside. She didn't know how to handle being all alone with Adrien, it was too much for her to handle, she wasn't sure if she deserved such joy. "Everything alright Marinette," Adrien asked seeing her deep in thought. "I, I, I'm ok, you're hot in here, I mean, it's hot in here," Marinette stuttered her response. "If that is the case, let's get you some fresh air," Adrien responded before grabbing her hand and leading towards the exit. If Marinette wasn't overheating before, having her hand held by Adrien certainly did it. She was lost in her own world thinking of all the ways this day could get even better. However, her train of thought was suddenly interrupted, and this time it wasn't Adrien.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! My name is King Question and I am here to offer the chance to solve my puzzles to some lucky people. Now inviting the following contestants to the stage: Adrien, Kagami, and Marinette. Please make your way to main entrance to begin. And by the way, this invitation is not optional." The voice was coming through the intercoms in the arcade. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other unsure of whether to go towards the main entrance or not. "It appears Riddle Master has been akumatized Marinette," Adrien said. "If that's true then the main entrance is the last place we should go," Marinette responded. "I agree, I think it's safest to split up and hide for now and hope help gets here soon," Marinette agreed and the two departed to find places to hide/transform.

Back at the main entrance, King Question was confidently waiting for his contestants. He knew there was a chance that they might try to flee, so he had already blocked all the exits. The only way out the arcade was the main entrance, even if they tried hiding, he could find them eventually. He knew his method would make the game take longer, but there was another reason as to why he made such a public announcement.

"King Question stand down and let us de-evilize you," the voice was coming from Ladybug, who had appeared from seemingly nowhere. "You might want to listen to M'lady, I'm not the only one with claws," Cat Noir said while also appearing. King Question knew this was a possibility. After all, he had made such a public speech, but he still had to uphold his deal with Hawk Moth. That meant that he… Before he could finish his thought, Ladybug and Cat Noir charged in, eager to grab his akuma. King Question used his cane to defend their attacks, he was definitely more of a thinker than a fighter. Despite this, he knew he could still win, if he pushed the right buttons. "Careful, you might hurt my hostage," King Question stated. "What hostage," Cat Noir asked, he began to look for anyone in danger but couldn't see any. Ladybug on the other hand froze, she thought of the message King Question left for them, 'Adrien, Kagami, and Marinette,' he never mentioned Louis. Marinette realized that while she and Adrien had been playing games, Louis had been taken by King Question. In that realization, Ladybug left herself vulnerable, King Question noticed. He pointed his cane at Ladybug, and it released a white beam, the same light that had enveloped Louis earlier. Ladybug's shock over her mistake, along with her lack of knowledge on King Question's powers, left her unable to dodge his attack. The white light enveloped the room and once it dissipated, Ladybug was gone, without a trace.

LADYBUG!" Cat Noir cried out. His anger quickly took over him, "what did you do to Ladybug, answer me" he demanded. King Question let out a laugh, "she's fine, for now. She's just playing the same game as my hostage, care to play?" Although he wanted to use his puzzles to get rid of Louis and the others, he figured using such methods to get the Miraculous would be much more fun. He turned his attention to Cat Noir, preparing to attack.

Ladybug awoke in a mysterious room to see Louis staring at her intensely. He looked to be deep in thought over something. She was still shocked from her new situation before Louis began speaking "Are you alright, Ladybug?" "I'm fine, but where are we?" Ladybug looked around to find herself in a large room, but it looked similar. 'Of course,' she thought, the room was a panic room, similar to the one they solved before. The design was very different though. While the original was plain, this one was full of color, pinks and indigos everywhere. There were pillows with deserts and pastries and various other souvenir type items across the room. Similar to the first room, this one also had a TV, but this one had a message frozen on the screen, 'The eyes have it.' "We are in a panic or should I say puzzle room created by King Question, I'm assuming you've met by now," Louis stated. "I have, not the most welcoming I might add," Ladybug responded with a slight laugh. "How do we get out," Ladybug asked. "I'm assuming the message on the TV is some form of clue to lead us to an object or word that will be the 'answer.'" "If that is the case, we should get to work, no telling how many we have to solve, before we get out," Ladybug got up and reached out her hand, asking for Louis's help, but his head was turned down. "I'm sorry," he said, "come again" Ladybug responded. "I said I'm sorry, believe it or not this is all my fault. King Question only came to be because I didn't handle his puzzle well nor did I handle him well afterwards." Ladybug looked saddened by his tone, "it's not your fault Louis, these things happen, don't be so hard on yourself. Marinette told me-" "Marinette?" Louis's sudden outburst cut off Ladybug, "is she alright? King Question mentioned wanting to get them too, but I hoped I could stall him by not solving his puzzles, but if you're here, that means he can send multiple people in here at a time." Ladybug was surprised, even when his life was in danger, Louis was thinking more about not putting his friends in danger than himself, keeping her out of danger. Ladybug shook her head at the thought, but she didn't notice Louis's mentality had changed by his realization. 'I can't let him hurt Marinette and the others, I have to stop him here and now before anything else happens,' Louis thought. He took a deep breath, thinking carefully about the situation as a puzzle, he just needed to use the right pieces, what did he need to find, no, what did King Question want him to find or not find. Ladybug awoke from her daze, but Louis's serious expression had disappeared, he had a strategy to defeat King Question, but it will come down to Ladybug. Thankfully she was known to solve her own puzzles with her lucky charms, hopefully this would be no different.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with King Question and Cat Noir**

"One down, one to go, now Cat Noir are you ready to solve my riddles?" King Question taunted the now stranded cat. "While I may not be good at riddles, I am paw-sitively good at puns," Cat Noir responded while dodging the attacks from King Question. King Question began to grow irritated, but started to notice a pattern to Cat Noir's movements. He carefully began shooting at Cat Noir in a seemingly random pattern, leading Cat Noir closer and closer to a corner. Cat Noir was well adept at traps and knew King Questions game, or at least he thought he did. King Question fired 2 final beams, the first seemingly missed, allowing Cat Noir to dodge the second with ease. Cat Noir snickered at King Question. "Since you like riddles so much, how's this one 'who's about to be black and blue and have his butt kicked'" he taunted. Although in a bind, King Question let loose a slight smile as Cat Noir realized he'd let his guard down. He quickly looked to see the path of the lost shot from King Question. Cat Noir saw an arcade machine with a burning hole toppled over, causing a domino effect of machines falling on Cat Noir. "I believe the answer is you, Cat Noir" King Question snickered. "Now, to send you to Ladybug and deliver both of you to hawk Moth" he said as he readied his staff at the still recovering Cat Noir, "Stop King Question, you must keep them separated, take Cat Noir's miraculous and let Ladybug fail on her own." The voice came from Hawk Moth inside King Question's head. King Question stopped his attack, turning slightly as he debated with Hawk Moth on what to do. It was only for a moment, but by the time King Question turned back around, Cat Noir was gone. King Question began piecing together how Cat Noir had escaped so quickly. The arcade machine on top of Cat Noir was now ash, obviously from a cataclysm, now where had he gone? King Question began looking around the arcade and noticed the stream of people still running away. 'Of course,' King Question thought, 'Cat Noir must have de-transformed after he used the Cataclysm and blended in with the civilians.' King Question knew it would be pointless to look much further, he had no way of finding the cat in the crowd without knowing his identity. He was not deterred though, 'Ladybug and Louis will never be able to solve my final puzzle so when they fail, it'll be the end of both of them. Cat Noir will have no choice but to try to try to stop me but even I can't remove them from the room.' His smile grew wide as his plan was almost complete "Now, how should I fill the time until Cat Noir return" he pondered. Elsewhere, Cat Noir or rather Adrien Agreste was running while blending into the crowd. He quickly hid in a bathroom to think of a plan. "Plagg this is bad, he almost took the miraculous and Ladybug is still stuck in that puzzle room." "You're right Adrien, this is starting to stink worse than bad camembert." The worst part was that he couldn't even help Ladybug, King Question was not going to let Cat Noir into that space with Ladybug. How was he supposed to get them out? ***KNOCK KNOCK* **"Sorry, this stall is occupied" "I know" Adrien recognized the voice. The stall door exploded as King Question, who had seen Adrien run off to the bathroom, began laughing manically. "Bathroom break is over Adrien. You've been selected for this once in a lifetime opportunity."

**Inside the game room**

Ladybug/Marinette was confused, when they were in this game earlier, Louis was, although seemingly lost, was actually calm and collected, yet now… "Louis, Marinette told me you were good at these things, can you help?" Louis snickered "Good? No, these puzzles are just second rate, I don't see the point at attempting such pathetic puzzles." Louis was stretched out on a bright couch reading a fake magazine, not moving since he last spoke to Ladybug. "Look, I know this is scary, but I need your help to solve this." "Why would I be scared, this guy's masterpiece after months of work took me moments to solve. Now he thinks this wreck of a room will do any better" Louis responded. Ladybug was beginning to grow irritated. "Well, if this is so easy, why don't you give an example" she said. Louis looked at her for a moment before letting out a sigh, "very well, I already figured out the theme of these puzzles." "The theme," Ladybug asked. "Yes, this mess was started by me and my friends solving his puzzle and he originally wanted all 4 of us to join his game. Each room itself is likely meant to represent one of us, meaning we'll have 4 puzzles to solve in 4 different rooms. The one we're in is meant to represent my friend Marinette." Ladybug was astonished, she looked around the room and realized he was right. The color scheme of the furniture was the same as her outfit, even the curtains looked like her hair. And there were the numerous sweets like her family's bakery. If that's true, then maybe the clue was tied to it 'eye' of course! It wasn't referring to an actual eye in the room, but something that represented her own. Ladybug looked around the room to find a snow globe with light blue flakes falling perpetually, the only thing light blue in the whole room. She grabbed it and yelled "This is my final answer!" The screen in the room turned off for a second before turning itself back on in an all green light that quickly overtook the room.

The duo woke up in a new room, this time it was full of katana swords, various poetry, instruments, and beautiful Japanese artwork. Needless to say, this room was meant for Kagami. Similar to the previous room, this one had a lone T.V. displaying the riddle. It was a line of text with the following clue, 'The wall of secrets before you holds tests you can't see, one must hear solve.' Ladybug was confused, to start off, there were numerous things on the walls, art, music, literature. She looked over to see Louis examining the instruments. She thought he was working on the riddle, but instead he just started strumming the string on one of them. He was no Adrien or Luka as he butchered the sounds he was trying to make. Ladybug continued to grow irritated, was he expecting her to do all the work still, simply because he was 'too good' for these puzzles? All he ever did was sit aside and make side comments. 'Actually,' she thought, he hadn't said anything since they had arrived at the second room, despite how vocal he was previously. Better yet, he hadn't made any sounds other than the ones coming from the instrument. "Louis are you paying attention" she demanded. Louis stopped playing momentarily and turned to her giving her a blank stare before resuming his usual noise. No mistake, he was not talking on purpose, but why? She didn't know Louis that well, but she knew he wasn't a bad person, he wouldn't just do nothing at a time like this. When she first arrived, he seemed so genuine about her worry for her and her friends, that was no act. Even though they were in such a difficult position, he wasn't panicking, just like before. He must have a plan of some kind, Ladybug thought. 'In that case, I'll… trust him.' Surely there was a method to this madness, what was he doing before? In the previous test, his last remark didn't give her the answer, but it allowed her to figure out the puzzle. She wasn't sure why, but it appeared his attitude was an act and he was trying to give her hints without telling her, but why? She didn't understand the act, nonetheless she tried to see the clue he was giving. This instrument he was playing, must be important, but how? 'Is it the answer?' She thought, 'no, it would be too obvious, but what.' Therefore, the answer couldn't be the instruments in the room, the relationship would be too direct. She began thinking further on what the answer could be. She began unconsciously tapping her foot in tandem to Louis's playing. 'That's it,' she thought. The hint wasn't just to draw her away from the instruments, but to also clue her in on the word in the clue 'hear.' 'But, what else can you hear,' she thought. The room was lined with instruments, artwork, weapons, poetry. 'Poetry,' she thought, 'poetry can be read aloud,' but which one. There must have been half a dozen poems in the room, all of various styles. She began muttering the clue over and over, surely there must be something else, a final piece. She kept tapping her foot as she went along and noticed something. 17, there were 17 beats or syllables in the riddle, the same number as a haiku. She began looking around the poems and found that there was only one haiku. She looked at Louis, locking eyes, but he just kept playing his usual tune. She took that as a yes and declared the haiku as her answer. She cautiously waited, her eyes closed and fingers crossed, if she was right, it'd mean Louis was helping her from the sideline, but if she was wrong… well, she just hoped Cat Noir was having better luck outside. She opened her eyes to see the screen turn green once again and the room being overtaken by the light. They awoke in a new room, this time pitch black, but they noticed something was different. In the room, there was a third person. That someone was Adrien Agreste, their new teammate.


	5. The Fall of Riddle Master

**Inside the Game Room**

Marinette or rather Ladybug was shaken up over the addition of Adrien to the sinister game room. He was still waking up, as Ladybug closely checked his body for any sign of injury. He seemed fine, just a bit shaken up. She looked up for a moment to see Louis breaking his ignorant attitude, whispering something to himself as he tried to register the new addition to their team. His shaken attitude was quickly restored now facing the walls of the room confidently.

"I don't see why you bothered trying to send help for such a simple game," he cockily said.

A voice suddenly rang from the walls of the room, "help you? I find you saying such a thing preposterous considering you've done nothing this whole game." The voice came from King Question and he was as angry as ever.

"Maybe if your puzzles were tougher, I'd be motivated to try," came the still goading Louis. There was a heavy silence as the trio awaited a response from their captor.

"Trying to get under my skin won't work, one way or another you will fail this test and I will take the Miraculous for my master Hawk Moth." Again, there was a silence after the announcement. Ladybug continued to monitor the still recovering Adrien, but Louis stayed motionless as he waited for the next challenge.

"Now now, let's not get sidetracked, the game must continue and I'm sure Mr. Agreste in particular will enjoy this next one" King Question said confidently.

Ladybug grew concerned at the declaration, "what's that supposed to me-" Before she could finish the room suddenly changed once again.

…

…

…

…

Ladybug opened her eyes, still unable to see anything. The room was pitch black and she couldn't see the makeup of her new surroundings. All she could sense was that she was not alone and she was tied up somehow. Ladybug started hearing deep panicked breathing. The pressure on her back matching the breathing, indicating it was the person right behind her.

"Are you alright," she asked into the void.

"Ladybug," *pant pant* "is that you?" 'Of course,' Ladybug thought, this must be Adrien's room and as a result it was cramped and completely dark, much worse than their first game that gave him so much trouble.

"I'm sorry Ladybug, I" *pant pant* "I'm claustrophobic." Adrien had troubles with the first room, so of course this room was having a much harsher effect on him.

"It's ok Adrien, we'll get out of this mess soon," said Ladybug reassuringly. Although their arms were bound, she put her head against his neck to comfort him, calming him down enough so that he can breathe. Both quickly realized the situation they were in despite the danger. Even through the pitch-black room, one could easily see their bright blushing faces.

*Ahem* a fake cough filled the room from Louis. "Not to spoil the mood, but don't forget the situation we are in." The duo letting out a 'yelp' as they remembered Louis was there, now muttering in embarrassment. Louis couldn't believe the situation he'd found himself as he overheard the love birds. Not getting distracted, he let his eyes adjust to the dark as he felt the textures of the walls around them. Louis was able to find the answer pretty quickly, but knew King Question was watching, closely. In order for them to win the game, he had to keep up his charade.

"Now, can someone untie us quickly, my arms are chafing." 'First clue,' Louis thought. Ladybug quickly untied everyone, allowing them to look around the cramped room. It was about the size of a small bathroom, but with three people, it felt much smaller. Ladybug and Adrien pulled out their phones to act as flashlights, both now blushing at seeing how close they were.

"Thanks for calming me down Ladybug," Adrien said.

"It was nothing, you're hot, I mean you're all that, I mean alright," stuttered Ladybug. Ladybug couldn't focus, life threatening game or not, she was so close to Adrien, and she had even been able to put her head on his shoulder. She made a mental note to never wash her head again. Adrien wasn't doing much better, his heart was already weak from his claustrophobia, but now he was sharing that small space with Ladybug. Not to mention she was being so nice to him.

"Y'all got plans tomorrow because I think we'll still be in this bind," mocked Louis sarcastically. The duo were shocked back to reality again as Louis spoke seemingly out of nowhere.

Adrien responded, "he's right let's try to get out of this as quickly as possible." The limited space made finding the puzzle easy. There was a set of small objects: a wooden hammer, a fork, a puzzle piece and a glass penguin. Along one of the walls the following clue was found.

_Simple: find the odd item out_

Ladybug saw this and began to think about her options, and then about Adrien's kindness, and then the puzzle, and then Adrien's smile. She shook her head violently. She couldn't do it, she may be a superhero, but she was still a teenage girl stuck with her crush. Adrien was doing no better, and not just because of his claustrophobia.

"Man, I'm stumped, Louis, any luck on your end," he asked.

"Hmmm, oh the puzzle, I'll leave that to you two, it said it was simple right," Louis said uncaringly.

"Look, I know this is scary, but we can't do this without you, I remember how great you were before," Adrien pleaded.

"I'm not scared, I simply have grown bored with his lame games," Louis defended.

"Louis, enough, can't you see how much danger we're all in. Not to mention if it hadn't been your escape room idea, we wouldn't be in this mess," Adrien blurted angrily, instantly regretting what he said.

Louis remained silent but uncaring, not offering any response. Despite his outward expression, Louis felt Adrien's word cut deep. He wanted to help, he really did, but he knew where this game was headed, and the only way to win was to play by a different set of rules. At least he hoped. Doubts were constantly clouding his mind, not just about King Question, but the whole day. He was the reason the akuma attacked, Adrien had been put through his greatest fear not once but twice because of Louis's actions, and to top it all off, he couldn't help Marinette in the slightest.

'Marinette…' he thought. Louis shook his fears aside. He didn't have time to hesitate, as long as King Question was akumatized, Marinette and everyone else were in danger. If he was the one to lead to the rise of King Question, he'd help Ladybug defeat him any way possible. He promised he'd apologize for everything afterwards, but for now, he needed to defeat King Question.

Onlooking this mess was Ladybug, feeling bad as she knew by now that Louis was trying his best in his own way. Despite this, she also knew she couldn't tell Adrien, at least not without risking Louis's plan.

'Why,' Ladybug wondered, why was Louis doing this? Either way she needed to figure out the puzzle ASAP to relieve the tension in the room. The objects were pretty random, a hammer, a penguin figurine, a puzzle piece and a fork, all were peculiar in their own way. The puzzle piece drew her attention, it was apart of something while the others were complete objects. She looked at Louis, but he was maintaining his charade, maybe he was still working on the puzzle himself. No, he wouldn't have said anything earlier unless he was ready, he stayed silent at first because he was figuring it out then. Louis was careful, every word likely was either a clue or something to throw off King Question watching. Was it the claim about plans tomorrow? No, there was nothing relevant to the room there. What else did he say, she thought back.

'Now, can someone untie us quickly, my arms are chafing,' she remembered. Chafing…. 'That's it,' Ladybug realized, Louis also mentioned bind. The trick to the puzzle was that the item wasn't one of the ones in front of them, but the one they used earlier, rope. 'But how,' she thought looking at the objects. A glass penguin, a wooden hammer, a puzzle piece, and a steel fork. All were building blocks of something. Steel, glass, wood, a piece to build a puzzle, that made sense, right? She grabbed the discarded rope, looking momentarily over at Louis for a reaction, but he remained unfazed. Taking that as a signal that she was right, she held it up, announcing it as her answer.

Adrien looked concerned, not sure of her logic, "Ladybug are you sure," but before he could finish the room suddenly turned green, indicating she was correct.

Adrien was amazed, "awesome Ladybug, how'd you figure that out so quickly, the rope wasn't even part of the set shown," he asked in awe.

"It was nothing, the rope was the only non-building mater," Ladybug responded. She wanted to tell Adrien how she had help from Louis but refrained to help him maintain his cover. She looked over to see Louis, a sudden serious look filling his eyes as she understood that whatever his plan was, it would come to an end in the next room. Louis's room…

Louis was the first one to awaken to their new challenge. While their previous room was dark and cramped this one was the exact opposite. White. White for as far as he could see, nothing stood out, nothing was there, except for the trio. It was as if they were in an endless void.

"What is this, how is there supposed to be a riddle for a place like this," came Adrien panicking as he looked around.

"I'm not sure," responded Ladybug, "Louis, any ideas?"

"Yes, but I can't answer quite yet," said Louis, no longer putting on his charade.

"Enough Louis, can't you see the situation we're in, this place is dangerous, the longer we take the more people in danger," said Adrien still angry with Louis's cryptic responses.

"We're short a couple of pieces, it all, once we find them, we can all get out," stated Louis calmly while staring at Ladybug. Adrien began to question further but Louis was paying him no attention.

"King Question," he bellowed into the void. "Let's end this once and for all. I have the answer to this puzzle, but I'll only answer it if you stand in front of me while I do."

…

…

…

There was no response, the trio only able to wait to see what happened next.

Outside the room, King Question's smile was gone as he received the challenge. Hawk Moth warned him it was a trap, but he was tempted.

"Why would I ever do anything like that," said the void to the trio.

Louis smiled at the response, "because I have no interest in trying otherwise. I want to see your face as I show you how simple your games really are" he confidently goaded.

King Question began internally seething at the arrogant claim. This entire game, Louis had done nothing, no guessing, on trying, not even a trace of effort despite the threat of danger. King Question didn't just want to see them lose the game, he wanted to crush Louis in particular. He wanted to demonstrate how much smarter he was than this… child. And now the opportunity to do so was being offered on his impossible challenge, the last room. Even King Question couldn't resist such an obvious trap. Once Louis gave a wrong response, the game would end and all that would be left is the Ladybug Miraculous for his master Hawk Moth. But was even something so guaranteed worth the risk of exposing himself he pondered.

Suddenly Louis challenged King Question further, "I thought this is what you wanted, to see us fail once and for all? How about this, I'll even tell you how I cheated at the first puzzle today," continued Louis in the room. That last bit did it. King Question could no longer contain himself, his usual smile returning at the thought of exposing Louis for the cheater King Question knew he was.

A sudden light appeared in the puzzle room, the trio staring intently at it as none other than King Question walked out the beam of light. "Very well, let's settle this, one guess, all or nothing, right here, right now," he declared. King Question was oozing confidence, there was no way anyone could solve his last puzzle, he thought.

"Now Ladybug," Louis suddenly exclaimed. Ladybug quickly appeared out of nowhere with a lucky charm, handcuffs. She was able to grab King Question and restrain him with little fight. King Question was confused to say the least, he'd been watching the room closely and never saw Ladybug pull out a lucky charm. Not giving the villain any breathing room, Louis grabbed King Question's hat and stomped on it, revealing the akuma and allowing Ladybug to de-evilize and purify it. A sigh of relief being let out from Louis at the game being over.

King Question, or rather Riddle Master, awoke back in the arcade, the damage repaired and people slowly returning. Despite his akuma gone, he was still very angry.

"CHEATERS, CHEATERS, YOU'RE ALL FILTHY CHEATERS," he shouted.

Louis stepped forward, "for the last time, I never cheated, I just played you rather than the game."

Adrien was confused, "wait, Louis, what's going on, I thought you weren't helping," he asked.

Before Louis could answer, Ladybug stepped in. "Believe it or not, Louis was solving the puzzles the whole time, just not in a conventional way," she announced.

Adrien was still confused, "but how, I may not have been there at first, but in the dark room, Louis never helped us."

Ladybug continued, "he gave hints that King Question wouldn't pick up on."

"But why not just help us directly, why the riddles in the riddles," Adrien pestered.

"Because she is lying, he didn't figure the riddles out, he just didn't want anyone to see how incompetent he was," bellowed Riddle Master still unconvinced.

Louis finally chipped in, "I'm sorry, but I did solve those earlier riddles."

Riddle Master's anger remained, "then why a charade, why not rub it? Why use such underhanded methods instead of playing fairly?"

Louis began to grow annoyed at the word 'fairly,' "this game was never fair to begin with, was it Riddle Master?" Riddle Master looked down, refusing to answer.

Adrien interrupted, "what do you mean unfair, and how did you know, the riddles seemed fair," he asked.

Louis continued his explanation, "Because just as how each room represented one us, the game itself was a projection of Riddle Master, someone who refused to be beaten. That's why you said we'd only 'survive' the game, not escape. I figured you'd make some impossible challenge and based off of how obsessed you were with the idea of me cheating, I figured my room would not have an answer. You never intended to let us escape, you only wanted to see us fail." Riddle Master said nothing, only sinking his head further at the logic. "That's why I knew the only way to win would be to not try at all. Afterall, you couldn't make me fail if I never tried in the first place. I just needed to goad you into revealing yourself by offering a sure failure to you, an attempt at the final puzzle. You were so focused on the idea of my failure that you didn't even notice Ladybug use her lucky charm."

"The missing pieces could only be you and my lucky charm based off the void of the room we were in," Ladybug added. King Question had been completely defeated, no longer offering any source of objection.

Adrien, realizing he'd been wrong, looked at Louis, "hey, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't kno-"

"It's fine," said Louis cutting him off, "if anything, your reactions helped sell the act."

Before Adrien could respond, Louis started walking off, "I'll see you later, I have to be home soon, catch you in class Monday."

"Right, see you later" Adrien said before heading out to look for his bodyguard as Ladybug finished wrapping up Riddle Master for the proper authorities. A last glance being exchanged between the two as they left their respective crush.

**Outside the Arcade**

Louis was currently walking alone down an alley, but suddenly stopped in his tracks. "You can come out, I know you're there, Ladybug," he said into the void.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Ladybug descended upon her former teammate. "I never got a chance to thank you for your help, today could have gone another way without your help," she said.

Louis silently clutched his fist at the praise, "I didn't do much, you're the one who solved the riddles, but is that the real reason you showed up," he pondered.

Ladybug turned a bit more serious at the question. "No, that is not the real reason, I had a question. I wanted to know if you were really alright with how things turned out?"

"How things turned out," Louis echoed.

"I was paying attention the whole time, and I could tell how much strain that game put you through. Especially, when Adrien misunderstood your intentions. I understand that you did what you thought best, but don't do something so reckless, you don't have to play the villain." Ladybug continued.

"I'm fine, don't worry, everything went according to plan today, it was nothing," he said cockily. Louis stopped facing her, as he was in deep thought. He understood his actions, and in all honesty, Ladybug was right. The methods he'd used were much more draining than he intended, but he knew he'd do it again. He just didn't fully understand why. "Thanks, by the way, for trusting me, if it hadn't been for you, I doubt my plan would have worked," he continued.

Ladybug smiled at the gesture, "no problem it was nothing, what are heroes for." Ladybug, or rather Marinette was having deep thoughts of her own. She'd known Louis for months, but until today she'd never seen that side of him before. She'd checked up on him, not just because she was worried, but because she found herself curious over what else might be under the surface. Before she could find out more, a sudden beeping came from her earrings, indicating her transformation about to be undone.

Louis reacted first, "it appears that's where we must put things on close, but could you do me a favor, my friend Marinette was with us today and I haven't seen her since this game start, could you keep an eye out for her," he asked.

"Of course, it's part of being a superhero after all, but I can tell you she's safe last time I checked," responded Ladybug as she returned to the rooftops with her yo-yo.

Louis stared intently as she left the alley, with no one in sight, he muttered "So long… Marinette." 

**Author's note**

**Big update, as you may know, Covid happened which made working on this difficult. I actually was considering not finishing but after remembering all the times I saw that happen to my favorite stories, decided to at least reach a decent stopping point. From here on, I might update, it was fun going back to this and I did write more on paper, but I'll leave that up to how I feel in the future. Thanks for reading and let me know if you want more.**


End file.
